You Belong With Me
by EverlarkMinewt
Summary: One shot snowbaz basado en You Belong With Me de Taylor Swift.


Si alguien le preguntara a Baz qué tal es ser vecino de Simon Snow, él jamás diría que es lo mejor que le ha pasado en la vida y al mismo tiempo una tortura. No lo haría porque 1) no es algo que Baz normalmente diría, y 2) porque así delataría que está completamente enamorado de él.

Además, nadie en la escuela le haría esa pregunta: Simon era el chico más guapo del salón, y Baz vivía en las sombras, escondiéndose tras sus lentes y una hermosa montaña de libros que le servía de refugio.

Incluso ahora, Baz fingía estar estudiando, cuando en realidad estaba mirando desde su ventana a Simon, quien caminaba de un lado a otro en su habitación con el celular en la oreja. Baz intentaba escuchar la conversación, sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre su cama.

No es que fuese chismoso, claro que no. Simon estaba hablando en una voz fuerte, que tan sólo parecía enfurecer más a la persona del otro lado del teléfono.

Baz agudizó el oído y llegó a entender algo.

— _Eso no fue lo que quise decir… no, era sólo una broma..._ —la voz de Simon se iba haciendo más fuerte mientras perdía la paciencia—. _Vamos, no te enojes… podemos hablarlo, amor._

Al escuchar esa última palabra, Baz despegó la vista, justo al mismo tiempo en el que Simon abría un poco más sus ventanas para dejar entrar el aire.

Baz suspiró, enterrando su cabeza en un libro.

Philippa. Ella era la chica con la que Simon estaba hablando. Debía habérselo esperado, ya que ellos dos no paraban de pelear, a pesar de ser novios. Baz sabía que esa era una relación toxica, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Así que sólo se colocó los audífonos para evitar oír la voz de Simon. Un bufido escapó sus labios cuando su música empezó a sonar. Seguro que Philippa escuchaba canciones completamente diferentes a las que a él le gustaban.

Y así, Simon se había enamorado de ella. O al menos, creía estar enamorado.

Pensando en esa chica, Baz sentía que no tenía oportunidad alguna con el chico de rizos de cobre. Pero al menos podía ser un buen amigo.

Apenas vio a Simon colgar el teléfono con un resoplido, Baz arrancó una hoja de su cuaderno y escribió con letras grandes usando su plumón negro.

 **"¿Estás bien?"**

Levantó la mirada, y al ver que Simon se había dado cuenta de su presencia, enseñó la hoja.

El chico le ofreció una sonrisa triste desde su ventana y se inclinó hacia su mesa para escribir algo en un bloc de hojas. Cuando terminó, alzó el cartel para que Baz lo viese.

 **"Estoy cansado del drama."**

El chico entendió al instante que se refería a Philippa.

 **"Perdón :("**

Simon se encogió de hombros, haciéndole saber que no debía preocuparse. Pero claro que Baz se preocupaba, y mucho.

Y sin saber lo que hacía, escogió otra hoja en blanco y escribió aquello que llevaba ocultando por meses.

 _ **"Te amo."**_

Pero cuando alzó la vista, Simon ya había cerrado su cortina para irse a dormir. De todas formas, Baz no estaba seguro de ser capaz de confesar sus sentimientos a Simon. Él quería a Philippa, a pesar de que no era una buena chica. Pero Simon era tan amable con Baz, que el chico no podía evitar pensar que él sería un mejor novio para el ojiazul.

Molesto, se levantó de su cama y se paró frente al espejo que tenía en su cuarto. Él era completamente distinto a Philippa. Ella usaba faldas bonitas, y Baz prefería usar sus jeans desgastados. Ella usaba tacones y zapatos carísimos, y Baz se sentía mucho más cómodo con zapatillas viejas.

¿Era por eso que Simon no se fijaba en él de esa forma?

Tras hacerse esa pregunta, Baz soltó un gruñido, criticándose a si mismo por dejar que sus pensamientos llegaran a ese punto.

Era por eso que no le gustaba ser vecino de Simon. Poder hablar con él usando tan solo un bloc de hojas y una ventana se sentía algo muy íntimo, y Baz se ilusionaba de tal forma que su amor por el chico de ojos azules crecía cada día.

Además, viviendo al lado, Baz tenía que presenciar cómo Simon se iba con Philippa en el auto de la chica. Normalmente, Baz se sentaba a leer en una banca frente a su casa, y a veces Simon lo encontraba y hablaban por lo que parecían ser horas.

Cuando estaban juntos parecía ser el único momento en el que Simon sonreía. A Baz le encantaba verlo así, y pensaba que, con sólo ese gesto, Simon podía iluminar la ciudad entera.

Pero eso no duraba mucho, porque Philippa llegaba para recogerlo en su caro auto rojo. Y para colmo, besaba a Simon lentamente y con pasión, sin dejar de mirar a los ojos a Baz. Él sólo rodaba los ojos mientras los veía irse.

Pensando en eso, Baz se tiró en su cama sobre su espalda y se cubrió la cara con las manos. Se imaginó una realidad en la que Simon se diese cuenta de que Philippa no era la indicada, y que él era quien debería estar a su lado, sosteniendo su mano y apoyándolo tras los partidos de futbol.

Hablando de ello, en unos días habría un partido importante con otra escuela, y Baz no se lo perdería.

* * *

En el campo del colegio, no se podía escuchar nada que no fuese los gritos de ánimo de la gente y la música de la banda.

Banda a la que pertenecía Baz.

En realidad, no le gustaba tocar el tambor, pero como era bueno con el violín, el coordinador lo había asignado como miembro de la banda. Y eso que Baz le había explicado que eran instrumentos completamente diferentes. Pero no funcionó, así que tenía que estar presente en los partidos deportivos en los que participaba la escuela.

Aunque de eso no se quejaba cuando podía ver a Simon, y lo sorprendente que era jugando al fútbol americano.

Lo malo era que Philippa estaba allí también. Ella era la líder de las porristas.

Eran el típico cliché: el deportista y la chica popular.

Baz suspiró desde su puesto en las bancas, dejando sus baquetas a un costado. Prefería disfrutar del partido, en especial porque Simon estaba anotando la mayoría de los puntos.

Al costado de la cancha, las porristas hacían barras sin parar y ejecutaban distintas piruetas, animando a su equipo, en especial cuando anotaron el punto que les otorgó la victoria.

En ese momento, todos los jugadores cargaron a Simon: era él quien había anotado el punto ganador.

Emocionado, Baz aplaudió con orgullo por él, hasta que vio una escena que lo dejó enojado.

Philippa se le estaba insinuando a un chico del equipo, pegándose a él. Baz sólo llegó a ver como Simon se acercaba a ellos con enojo, pero fue la chica la que terminó botándolo de allí.

Simon agachó la cabeza con cansancio, y se fue del lugar. Baz quería ir tras él, pero tenía que quedarse para guardar los instrumentos. Fue una hora muy estresante, y cuando por fin terminó, comenzó a caminar a su casa. La verdad es que ya era tarde, así que no planeaba molestar a Simon. De todas formas, seguro el chico quería estar solo.

Baz se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando dobló a la calle donde se encontraba su casa y encontró a Simon sentado en las gradas que daban a su puerta.

Baz se dirigió a él.

—Simon… ¿Qué haces aquí? Ya es tarde.

Lo último que quería el chico de ojos grises era botar a Simon de allí, pero esas fueron las palabras que salieron de su boca.

—Lo sé —dijo Simon con cara angustiada—. Perdón, no lo pensé —se excusó y se levantó para dirigirse a su casa.

—Hey —lo detuvo Baz—. No hay problema. Puedes decirme lo que quieras, aun no tengo sueño.

Simon dudó.

—No es nada... —murmuró—. Es sólo que pasó algo después del partido y…

—Vi lo que sucedió —confesó Baz al ver la dificultad que tenía Simon para decir las cosas.

—Ah, ¿sí? —pregunto Simon, y se notaba que estaba muy triste.

Baz asintió y se encogió de hombros.

—¿Quieres mi sincera opinión? —se atrevió a decir con la mirada fija en el piso.

—Si —dijo Simon rápidamente—. La verdad, eso era lo que quería pedirte.

Baz le sonrió con simpatía y tomó aire antes de soltar con el mayor tacto posible todo lo que pensaba acerca de Philippa.

Incluso logró hacer reír a Simon, lo cual no se esperaba.

Y tampoco esperaba que Simon le dijese que iba a romper con Philippa. Baz tuvo que hacer su mayor esfuerzo para no sonreír cuando Simon lo rodeó con sus brazos y le agradeció por su ayuda.

Así de feliz se fue a dormir esa noche, pensando en que estaba más cerca de tener a Simon. Y tenía razón, ellos estarían juntos en poco tiempo.

* * *

Sucedió una noche en una fiesta. Hablando a través de sus ventanas con carteles de papel, Baz le dijo a Simon que no iría porque debía estudiar.

Cinco minutos después de que el chico de ojos azules se fuera a la fiesta, Baz cambió de opinión al recordar que Simon le había dicho que quería que él estuviera allí.

Se puso el único terno que tenía y se aseguró de que su pelo estuviera suelto. Sospechaba que a Simon no le gustaba que se colocara el cabello hacia atrás. Incluso se atrevió a usar sus lentes de contacto.

Pero antes de salir, encontró aquel cartel que tenía olvidado y arrugado debajo de otros papeles.

El cartel donde había escrito _**"te amo".**_

Sin titubear, Baz agarró el papel y lo guardó en su terno. Con la meta de decirle a Simon sus verdaderos sentimientos, se dirigió a la fiesta.

* * *

Entre las luces y las voces de la gente, Simon se sentía perdido. Tenía a sus amigos, sí, pero sabía que algo le faltaba para ser feliz.

En realidad, le faltaba alguien.

Una persona muy importante en su vida, el chico del que se había enamorado hace mucho tiempo. No se había dado de ese sentimiento tan fuerte por culpa de Philippa, pero ahora que ya no estaban juntos, todo era claro.

Baz era a quien realmente amaba, y casi se lo dice esa tarde a través de su ventana. Por alguna razón, había guardado el cartel donde había escrito _**"te amo"**_ en su bolsillo. No tenía idea de por qué, pero sentía que cosas buenas estaban por venir.

Y tenía razón.

Justo cuando una canción lenta comenzó a sonar, un chico apareció entre la multitud. No era necesario decir que resaltaba entre la gente, y que Simon se había quedado embobado.

Baz estaba precioso.

Sin dudar, ambos chicos se acercaron, ignorando las protestas de Philippa en el fondo del lugar. Lo que Simon no se esperaba, era que Baz sacaría un papel arrugado de su bolsillo para mostrárselo.

Decían las mismas palabras que su cartel.

" _ **Te amo."**_

Simon no se demoró en enseñárselo, y ambos sonrieron, acercándose cada vez más.

Y cuando sus labios se encontraron, supieron que se pertenecían el uno al otro. Así había sido desde siempre.


End file.
